PROJECT SUMMARY The DCC for the MAPP Research Network (MAPP-RN) (http://www.mappnetwork.org/) at the Penn Perelman School of Medicine will continue to support an ambitious, scientific discovery agenda in the proposed MAPP-II Extension. The DCC investigator team will continue to provide collaborative scientific input for multidisciplinary research analyses of MAPP-I and MAPP-II data, integrated across multiple data domains, and will continue to support manuscript writing groups by conducting extensive baseline and longitudinal analyses. The DCC will also lead analyses of the deep phenotyping data arising from the ATLAS Study. The DCC will work closely with the MAPP Executive and Steering Committees, the NIDDK and the Investigator teams to support the MAPP-RN's mission. The DCC will continue to provide DMS-relevant support to ensure reliable web-based data transmission, a comprehensive QA Plan and an operational Data Management Plan. The MAPP DCC will continue to collaborate with the MAPP TATC in all aspects of biospecimen and data coordination, as well as facilitate the secure and accurate exchange of data and specimens required by the Research Sites and the NIDDK BioRepository. We propose a 3-year extension, to accomplish the following: SPECIFIC AIM 1: To support the MAPP Network administrative and scientific activities during an extended 12- month window for collection of longitudinal phenotypic measures and biological samples for UCPPS participants enrolled in the Trans-MAPP Symptoms Patterns Study (SPS). SPECIFIC AIM 2: To continue collaborative, integrated data analyses designed to yield new, clinically- significant insights into UCPPS, including comprehensive assessments that uniquely integrate diverse data domains. SPECIFIC AIM 3: To continue close collaboration with the Tissue Analysis and Technology Core (TATC) on best practices for data collection, specimen tracking and storage, and to support technical processes between the two cores, as well as coordinate procedures for coding, shipping, processing, receipt, storage, and sharing of study data to be maintained in the NIDDK Data and Specimen Repositories. SPECIFIC AIM 4: To solicit proposals from non-MAPP investigators for new integrated analyses of MAPP Network data through novel approaches that enhance and expand upon MAPP Research Network efforts. SPECIFIC AIM 5: To continue to foster collaborations with the outside community in development of new studies that leverage the unique resources of the MAPP Network, and to further disseminate MAPP Research Network insights to broad audiences. SPECIFIC AIM 6: To continue to collaborate with additional NIDDK supported multi-center collaborative groups, including the Symptoms of Lower Urinary Tract Dysfunction Research Network (LURN) and the Prevention of Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms (PLUS) Research Consortium.